Digimon Adventure Remake
by Gohan Kurosaki
Summary: This is a remake of Digimon Adventure, the way I think it should be and just to let you know everyone's digimon will go to mega. Some things will stay the same and some will be different. My first fic.
1. Prologue and the New World

Chapter 1: Prologue and the New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is my first fic, it's in Takeru's POV, and I will use English and Japanese name.

This year's summer, there has been strange event occurring all over the world. Luckily there hasn't been any in Japan or we won't be able to go to summer camp. But I didn't know then that the strange event will occur soon to 7 kids in summer camp, including me and my brother that will change all our lives.

All of a sudden there was a big snowstorm, everyone hurried into the cabin with the adults yelling them to go in. In the cabin that I was in, there were a 5 other kids beside me and my brother. We kind of talked to pass the time.

Taichi Yagami, my brother's best friend, is in 5th grade and 11 years old. He wears a blue t-shirt with a star on each sleeve, brown shorts, white gloves, wearing goggles for some weird reason, and has brown hair that's going everywhere.

Sora Takenouchi, my brother's other friend, is in 5th grade and 11 years old too. She wears a yellow sleeveless shirt, long blue jeans, red gloves, and a blue hat that cover her shoulder length reddish brown hair.

Yamato Ishida, my brother, is the same grade and age as Taichi and Sora. He wears a green turtle neck sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, light brown gloves, and messy blonde hair,

Koushiro Izumi, a kid in summer camp, is in 4th grade and 10 years old. He wears an orange shirt, greenish shorts, yellow gloves, has red hair, and is always on his yellow laptop.

Mimi Tachikawa, a kid in summer camp, is the same age as Koushiro, but a lot taller than him. She wears a pink dress, with brownish gloves, and has a pink hat that's covers her long brown hair.

Jyou Kido, a kid in summer camp, is in 6th grade and 12 years old. He wears a white collar shirt, gray shorts, wears glasses, and has blue hair. He carries around a huge white duffel bag.

Last but not least, I'm Takeru Takaishi, in 2nd grade and 8 years old. I'm wearing a light green shirt inside my green hoodie, that doesn't have a hood, brown shorts, and a green hat covering my blonde hair.

Taichi opened the cabin door and went out.

"It's finally stopped snowing." Taichi said. Instead of seeing the ground, it was filled huge piles of snow. I got excited and went out too with my brother right behind me.

"Snow! This is so awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Takeru, be careful." Yamato said.

"Brr, its freezing. It's hard to believe that it's summer." Sora said while coming out of the cabin, well she is wearing a sleeveless shirt so I don't blame her for being cold. Next to come out was Jyou.

"Let's hurry back to where the adults are. The longer we stay here..." he said but was interrupted by Mimi

"Wow! So pretty!" Mimi said loudly. They both went out of the cabin. The only one still inside was Koushiro on his laptop trying to get a reception. Suddenly there was a pretty wavy light appearing out of the sky.

"Koushiro! Come out and look at this!" shouted Taichi. We were all staring at it while talking about it. Mimi said it was romantic, whatever that means. Sora said it's an aurora, so that's what it's called.

"But that's weird! How can there be an aurora in Japan?" Koushiro said. A big green spiral thing appeared in the sky and seven lights came out of it that went towards us. The lights hit near us.

"Is everyone all right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah somehow we are." Yamato replied. Weird circle things started coming out of where the lights hit. Taichi caught it and we all followed what he did.

"What... are these?" Sora asked. What we have in our hand is a strange device, a small circle on the left side, 2 small ovals on the right side with a square screen, and a black thing sticking out on top of the left side.

It suddenly started to glow and we were swallowed up in between the water that opened. The water started to turn into many different colors and then turned to wavy lines. Somehow I feel that a dangerous adventure awaits us when we come to.

"Takeru! Takeru!" shouted a voice. I think that's my brother calling, guess the big snowstorm was just a dream.

"Takeru!" shouted the voice again.

"Ok ok I'm up.", I said. But when I open my eyes I didn't see my brothers face. What I saw was two black eyes looking down on me. I pushed it away from my chest and kept my distance from it. Even though I pushed it, it still looked happy for a reason.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Tokomon, Takeru." he said.

"Tokomon? Wait how you know my name." I asked again. He jumped towards me and out of reflex I caught it.

"I have been waiting for you for a long time now and I'm so happy you're finally here." Tokomon said.

"You were waiting for me? But why and what for?" I asked. I looked at him more closely; he has pinkish skin, two antenna looking thing, and has lots of fangs. He didn't get to answer my question since my brother showed up behind me. He was carrying a thing with orange fur and with a huge horn sticking out of its head.

"Takeru there you are, I'm glad you're not hurt." Yamato said.

"I'm so glad to see you Yamato and I could take care of myself you know, I'm a big kid now. Hey what's that you're carrying?" I said.

"That's Tsunomon, when I came to he was near me and seems really happy to see me too." Yamato replied.

"Ok. Oh this is Tokomon and I met him when I woke up.", I said. Tokomon and Tsunomon were on the ground talking.

"Where do you think we are Yamato?" I asked.

"I have no idea Takeru." he replied.

"We are in File Island.", Tokomon and Tsunomon answered together.

"File Island?" my brother and I said.

"Why don't we go look around?" my brother suggested. So we started walking but stopped when we heard a noise.

Tokomon ran towards the noise and we followed him. Few minutes later the noise stopped but Tokomon kept on running so we kept going too.

"Over here Takeru!" Tokomon shouted. When we caught up to him, he was not alone but with our other 3 friends from camp and also 3 creatures near them. Taichi, Sora, and Koushiro was there looking at us.

"You guys are here too and what's that you're carrying Yamato." Taichi asked.

"Oh this I found him near me when I woke up.", Yamato replied. Suddenly there was a scream and we looked to the direction that it came from. Jyou appeared looking really scared and running towards us with something following him.

"Help me! A weird thing is following me.", Jyou cried.

"I'm not a weird thing. I'm Pukamon." it said. Jyou looked at us for help but we just stared at him until he looked to the side where the other creatures are.

"What the heck are you guys?" Jyou asked. Pukamon joined them on the floor and they all looked up at us and said

"We are digital monsters, digimon for short." Taichi stepped forward looking confused.

"Digital monsters?" Taichi said. We made a circle and the digimons introduced themselves and the digimons went first.

"I'm Koromon." a small and round thing said. Koromon is small and has two small antennas thingy.

"I'm Tsunomon." it introduced shyly.

"I'm Pyocomon." a plant looking thing said. Pyocomon has a bulb looking body with flower blooming on its head.

"I'm Motimon." a pink bubbly thing said. Motimon's body looks like a balloon filled with air.

"I'm Pukamon." a small looking dinosaur said. Pukamon has a white belly, rest of the skin is brown, and has an orange thing sticking out of his head.

"I'm Tokomon." it introduced quietly. Next Taichi introduced us to the digimons.

"I'm Taichi, a fifth grade. That's Sora, a fifth grade too and next to her is Yamato, also a fifth grader. The tall one with glasses over there is Jyou, a sixth grade and next to him is Koushiro, a fourth grader. Last but not least, Takeru, a second grader and I think that's all of us." Taichi said.

"No I think there's another person." said Sora. Everyone started to think who it is.

"It's Mimi Tachikawa, a fourth grader like me.", Koushiro said.

"Yeah that's who we are missin..." Jyou started to say but was interrupted by a scream. We all started to run towards the scream. Then we saw Mimi running towards us with a round body and plant sprouting on its head. A red stag beetle, with big pinchers and huge wings, flew over us and we ducked to avoid being hit.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Taichi shouted.

_Kuwagamon, an adult level digimon, has a high defensive power and will not stop attacking its enemies till they collapse with his Scissor Arms._

I guess that's its name and the source of Mimi's scream. The creature that was near Mimi asked if she was ok and Mimi said she was to the creature, named Tanemon. Sora went over to comfort Mimi but it didn't last long because Kuwagamon turned around and flew towards us so we have to run away. Kuwagamon flew so low that we have to stop running and duck.

"I'm not going to run anymore and I am going to fight it.", Taichi said.

"Don't be unreasonable Taichi. There's no way you can fight that thing." Koushiro said.

"Yeah he's right Taichi. The only thing we can do now is keep running." Said Sora. So we kept on running till we reached a cliff with water all the way on the bottom. When we turn around to go back, Kuwagamon stood in our way.

"Alright, I have enough we have to fight it.", Tokomon said to the other digimons.

"You won't win against that thing especially when he is a lot bigger than you are." I reasoned.

"Even if our winning chance is low we still got to try to do something." Tokomon replied. Suddenly the digimons jumped out of our grip and went towards Kuwagamon. We all shouted for them to come back. There was a light coming out of the strange device that we got when we were still at camp. A pillar of light appeared on top of each digimon. When the light touched the digimon, it began to change their forms.

**Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!**

**Koromon digivolve to Agumon!**

**Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!**

**Pyocomon digivolve to Piyomon!**

**Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!**

**Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!**

**Pukamon digivolve to Gomamon!**

When the lights disappeared, we all saw a different digimon then before. The digimons all have determined face and was ready to fight Kuwagamon. I wasn't really impressed with them before but now I am and I think everyone is.

"Let's fight!" the creature that was in Tokomon's place said. The other digimon all agreed and started shouting out words.

**Poison Ivy!** That one made Kuwagamon unable to fly away so the other digimon were able to attack him. Pukamon tripped one of Kuwagamon's leg, making it easier to hit it.

**Air Shot!**

**Baby Flame!**

**Petit Fire!**

**Magical Fire!**

**Petit** **Thunder!**

Kuwagamon staggered a bit but was still able to fight. The digimon did it again and this time Kuwagamon erupted into flame and staggered back. We were all stunned by what just happened and didn't move till the digimons came towards us. I ran to an orange looking guinea pig that was in Tokomon's place before the light shown upon it.

As the saying goes, all good thing has to come to an end right and that is true. Kuwagamon came back looking really angry. He uses his pincher looking thing to break the ground that made us fall to the water. I thought that was it for us, I mean the digimons may be strong but us humans will die from that height. Well ok, there's just a tiny bit of me that hoped we all survive and I think this place is not all that bad, not counting Kuwagamon of course.

Hope you enjoy it so far and please review. Feel free to give me advices and ideas.


	2. Greymon and Garurumon

Ch.2 Fire Away Greymon and Lone Wolf Garurumon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Takeru's POV again and Yamato's POV too. BTW since I like Takeru a lot more than the other characters, he will do some great things but the others can do great things if you give me ideas on what they should do. Also, italics are digimon analyzer and bold are digivolution and the attacks the digimon use.

Well as you all know we are falling and the digimon that can fly caught me, Sora, and Koushiro but I guess we were too heavy so we kept on falling. The digimon that was holding on to Mimi used Poison Ivy on the rock but the rock came loose. Jyou was the first to land in the water, the digimon that was near him hit the water next but when it resurfaced it cried, "Marching Fishes!" The water that was under us was filled with different colored fishes and it caught all of us before we land in the water.

"W-We're saved..." Taichi said.

"Hey look over there!" shouted Yamato. When we looked at what Yamato said, Kuwagamon was falling down the cliff and the digimon that called "Marching Fishes" told it to go faster. The fishes did and when Kuwagamon hit the water there was water raining on us. We all thought we were safe but then a tidal wave started to come our way. The water became rough so we had a rough ride and we had to hold on to the fishes. I thought this would go on forever but we finally hit land and we were all wet.

"Now we're finally out of danger." Yamato said.

"What was the deal with those fishes?" Jyou asked with his glasses in a weird position.

"Those were my Marching Fishes. I'm able to control fish at will." it said.

"I see, so it was all thanks to you! Thank you, Pukamon... I mean..." Jyou said bit confused about the name of the digimon.

"It's Gomamon." a seal said.

"Gomamon?" Jyou asked confused again. So I decided to ask Tokomon or whatever his name is.

"What happened to you, Tokomon?" He looked like a bat likepig or a guinea pig. Before he reply he flapped his wings/ears.-

"I'm Patamon now." he said.

"We've digivolved." the orangish dinosaur said.

"Digivolved? What's that mean?" Taichi asked.

"Normally, it's when organisms in a species change to adapt better to their environment..." Koushiro said.

"That's right! From that evolution, I changed from Motimon into Tentomon." the bug looking thing said.

"I digivolved from Pyocomon to Piyomon." a bird shape digimon said.

"I digivolved from Tsunomon to Gabumon." a reptile looking thing said.

"I digivolved from Tanemon to Palmon." a plant thing said.

"And I digivolved from Koromon to Agumon." the orangish dinosaur said.

"In any case, you seem stronger than before. Are you still a Digital Monster, even after you digivolved?" Taichi said.

"Yup! I'm so glad to have met you, Taichi!" Agumon replied.

"Huh? Why?" Taichi asked confused.

"I haven't been able to digivolve on my own. I'm sure I was able to now because I met you." Agumon said.

"Then, is it the same for you, Piyomon?" Sora asked.

"Yes!" Piyomon replied happily.

"Then maybe it's the same for everyone." Koushiro said.

"Yes it is!" Tentomon replied happily. Palmon twirled around in a circle once and said thank you to Mimi.

"But I don't even know what I did." Mimi said to Palmon. I decide to ask Patamon about turning back but he said maybe not.

"This still doesn't make sense to me still." Jyou said. Gomamon said it was weird and doesn't make sense for them too.

"What should we do now?" Yamato said. Of course typical Jyou said to go back and wait for the adults to come and get us but we were swept really far away from where we started.

"But where are we this doesn't look like a campsite." Yamato said.

"He's right these flowers looks like it came from the subtropical area." Koushiro said. Tentomon agreed with him but didn't know what he was talking about.

"Didn't you guys say it's called File Island?" Sora asked. Piyomon said yes and Taichi asked Agumon about seeing other humans like them.

"No I haven't seen anyone other than you guys." Agumon replied.

"Maybe we should follow the river stream, it might lead us somewhere." I suggested. We all agreed on it and decide to follow the river stream while Jyou continue to rant on about waiting for adults to get us and how it's much safer.

"Jyou! Hurry up or you will be left behind." Gomamon yelled. Instead of walking Gomamon swims in the water alongside us. I wanted to take the lead but my brother said it was a lot safer for me to be in the middle somewhere so Taichi took the lead.

"This is a big place." Koushiro said while looking around.

"The digimon should know their way around this place and should be more familiar than us." Yamato replied.

"Digital Monsters? They should be kind of like electricity right? But you guys don't look like you're made out of electricity." Koushiro said.

"Electricity? I could make electricity, here." Tentomon said. He put together his pinchers and electricity was formed. Koushiro told him ok that's enough.

"You could fly right Patamon?" I asked. He replied with a happy yeah and started to fly but fell behind.

"You walk faster than you could fly." I told him.

"I could fly fast." Piyomon said. She started flying but also fell behind to.

"Maybe you should walk too." Sora said.

"You're a plant right Palmon?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah and I could do photosynthesis." Palmon replied blushing.

"Cool can you show me!" Mimi exclaimed.

"The problem is I don't know what it means, do you?" Palmon said.

"Umm no i guess not." Mimi said.

"Are there other digimon like you guys here?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah.", Agumon replied.

"Like Kuwagamon?" Taichi said.

"If there are digimons like Kuwagamon then we might have to fight it too." Koushiro said. Gabumon suddenly stopped moving and smelled the air.

"I could smell the ocean." Gabumon said.

"Your right and I could see the ocean too." Gomamon said. We all stopped walking and suddenly we all heard phone ringing.

"What's a phone doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Sora asked.

We started going towards the ringing. Taichi was the first to get there since he was in the front. When he opened the door to the phone booth the phone stopped ringing.

"Weird.", Taichi said.

"What wrong Taichi?" Agumon asked.

"It stopped ringing." Taichi said.

"Never thought there be phone booths here." I said.

"Maybe this is Japan." Jyou said.

"What's Japan Jyou?" Gomamon asked and was looking at him confused.

"Or maybe not." Jyou said. I decided to call my mom so I ran to a phone booth saying that I'm going to call my mom.

"Hey Takeru!" My brother yelled and went into the same phone booth as me. Taichi asked Koushiro for 10 cents but Koushiro gave him his phone card instead. Everyone went into the remaining phone booths. What came up was not what we expected. There were people talking about random things.

"There's something wrong." I said to Yamato. We talked to the others and decided it's not working but Jyou kept on calling.

"Jyou sure is persistent." Taichi said.

"Yeah, that's Jyou for you. But no matter how many times we called, random stuff will just be on the other end." Yamato said. Taichi said to go and got up but my brother said we should stay just in case someone calls one of the phones. Then they started to fight about moving on but my brother won in the end saying that everyone is tired and hungry.

"Ok, let's take a break." Taichi said after he looked at everyone and Sora signed.

"Does anyone have anything to eat because all I have... wait the weird device that we got in camp." Sora said.

"Yeah I got it too." Taichi said. Everyone said they have it too. Koushiro stomach rumbled and the subject was changed to food again. Sora had first aid kit and other stuff. Koushiro had a laptop, a digital camera, and a phone. Taichi commented about Koushiro bringing junk stuff to camp and he brought a mini-telescope. Yamato didn't have anything.

"I brought some food." I said. I opened my backpack to show everyone the food I brought.

"Wow that's a lot of candy." Mimi said.

"What you got there Mimi?" Sora asked. Mimi opened her bag to reveal lots of survival stuff.

"Guess you're prepared for survival." Yamato told her.

"Yeah! I took my dad's gear." Mimi said.

"Hey look Jyou got emergency rations." Taichi said and pointed at Jyou's bag.

"Hey Jyou you have emergency rations in that bag of yours?" Taichi shouted.

"What bag? Oh I was supposed to give this to Mimi." Jyou said.

"To me?" Mimi said confused.

"Yeah it's your turn to carry the bag." Jyou said, going next to Mimi.

"But that looks heavy to carry." Mimi whined.

"Come on its food so let's just eat ok?" Taichi said. We all agreed and made a circle. Jyou was deciding on dividing the food so we all can eat including the digimon. But they say they can find their own food to eat. While we were talking about it Taichi gave Agumon some food to it and got yelled by Jyou about sharing the food with everyone.

Then we heard a rumble, water was coming out of the sand hitting all the phone booths. The sand twirled and we saw a shell coming out with a creature in it.

"It's Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed. Shellmon has a mollusk body that has half of its body inside a shell.

"Shellmon?" Koushiro said.

_Shellmon, an aggressive adult level digimon that uses Hydro Pressure to attack the enemies._

"We are probably in its territory." Tentomon informed. Jyou started to climb up the mountain and yelled to us to follow him but Shellmon shot a jet of water at him and Gomamon. Jyou fell and the digimon went up to fight him. Only Agumon's attack worked on him since the other digimon were too hungry and Agumon was the only one that ate something.

We were all shot with a jet of water except Taichi since he went up to pick a stick that came from the phone booth and hitting Shellmon with it. Agumon kept using Pepper Breath on it but it wasn't effective. Taichi was caught by one of Shellmon's hair thing and Agumon was hold down by Shellmon's feet. Shellmon squeezed Taichi harder and then the strange device that Taichi had on his belt started to glow and Agumon was filled with light.

**Agumon digivolve to ...Greymon!**

When the light disappeared a giant dinosaur was where Agumon was. Greymon has 2 horns on the side of its head and another horn on its nose, wearing a brown helmet and has a muscular arms and chest. Shellmon staggered back and let go of Taichi. Shellmon charged at Greymon with Greymon charging at it with equal strength. A jet of water was shot towards Greymon but he stepped to the side and flames came out of its mouth. When water and the flames collided there were steam appearing between them. Greymon then lifted Shellmon up towards the sky by using his horns.

**Mega Flame!**

A ball of fire shot out of Greymon's mouth and hit Shellmon, sending him flying. Greymon was covered in light again and Agumon appeared lying on his stomach. Taichi ran up to him asking if he was ok but the only reply he got was that Agumon was hungry. Typical Jyou tried the phone but since they were all broken it doesn't work. So we all agree to move on while the digimon was eating, not wanting to encounter Shellmon or Kuwagamon again (Jyou wanted to go back to the forest). We started to go towards the opposite of the forest and since wherever we go the digimon would follow us. But we didn't know then that there will be more dangerous digimon waiting for us out there.

We went along the ocean to come across a river again and a forest. We kept walking till we stopped at a cliff to rest for a few minutes. I was about to go to the edge of the cliff but was stopped by Yamato. Taichi went instead and was probably thinking about how Agumon digivolved then changed back to Agumon again.

"How did you change from Greymon to Agumon?" Taichi asked.

"I don't know either." Agumon replied. Then there was a noise coming from our left. A big rhino looking thing appeared it has a big horn with red stripes near it neck and its skin looks rough.

"That's Monochromon. But don't worry he's a nice digimon and won't attack us." Tentomon informed. Monochromon began walking toward us and stopped when it's a few meters away. It started to roar and we heard another noise coming from our right. Another Monochromon appeared and we were stuck in the middle of 2 Monochromon. Suddenly it charged at us and the only way to escape was to go back into the forest that led us to the cliff. We watched from behind big boulders, the Monochromon was fighting each other.

"Their probably fighting because they want the territory." Tentomon said. The Monochromons kept fighting till they both fell off the edge of the cliff and into the ocean. Mimi decided to run and we all followed her. I tripped over something and fell.

"Are you okay Takeru?" Yamato asked.

"You're okay right Takeru, then keep running." Taichi said before I could answer Yamato. So I did and got up running after them. After a while Mimi was leaning on a tree saying she was tired but Taichi told her to keep going.

"It's getting dark we should stopped and set up camp for the night.", Koushiro said.

"Yeah your right, we don't know what monsters are out there.", Sora said.

"Hold on I think I smell something. I could see drinking water, a lake.", Tentomon said after he flew up a tree.

"Why don't we all camp over there for the night?", I asked everyone. They all agree and started walking towards the lake. When we got there Mimi asked does camping mean sleeping outside and Taichi answered yes. Then there was an electric noise coming from somewhere nearby. When we looked at where the noise was coming from, we all saw a trolley. Without a second thought we ran toward the bus and thinking that there will be people inside. It didn't really surprise us that there weren't any people but we were amazed on how new and comfy the cushion was on the seats. It was also kind of suspicious after the phone booth that we saw at the beach and now a bus near a lake.

"This is a more comfortable place to sleep in than outside.", Sora said.

"Let's worry about food first.", Tentomon suggested. So we scattered and searched around the area for edible food to eat for both humans and digimons. Koushiro decided to go fishing and I followed him, watching him fish. Gomamon went into the lake for a swim near us but that didn't last long since Koushiro yelled at him to swim someplace else so we could catch some fish and saying that Gomamon is scaring the fishes away. Tentomon flew from trees to trees to find some food till he came upon his favorite fruits. Sora and Jyou were gathering woods for the fire, Patamon also helped to gather food. He was standing on top of Agumon's head and firing the strongest Boom Bubble to hit the banana looking thing hanging from the tree. It fell and land on Gabumon's horn.

"OW!", Gabumon cried. Patamon flew over to him and apologized to Gabumon. Piyomon was laughing and said there are other ways to get the fruit instead of hitting it with an attack. She flew up to a tree and tried to yank a fruit out with her beak. Palmon was gathering mushrooms since that's what she does best. She was able to find some edible mushrooms and stopped Mimi from getting the poisonous ones. Taichi, Yamato, and Sora was able to create a camp fire but didn't know how to light a fire. The problem was solved when Agumon shot out a flame towards the camp fire. Next thing we knew the camp fire was lighted up and was ready to be used for cooking the food that we gathered. Koushiro managed to catch a lot of fish and I helped him carry it over to the others.

Taichi thanked Koushiro for catching the fishes and Yamato praised me on helping Koushiro. He walked over to the camp fire to cook the fish that he was holding with a stick through it. Yamato told Taichi that he was cooking the fish the wrong way so Taichi just copied how Yamato did it. Soon it was nighttime and everyone was eating what we have found around the area that was edible to us and the digimons. The digimons were eating the berries and mushrooms that they found. The humans were mostly eating fish, I didn't know if I could eat it with so many bones in the fish so I just stared at it till Yamato asked to take the bone out for me. Taichi came over and said to just bite through and keep going and that's what I did.

Taichi went over to Sora next and they talked. Then Jyou came up behind them and they talked. Next to me Patamon yawned and fell asleep. When I looked over I saw Palmon and Gomamon asleep too. Taichi yawned and said it was time to go to bed.

"We need to plan whose going to stay up and be at the look out.", Koushiro suggested.

"The girls don't have to.", said Taichi. Yamato said I didn't have to do it either but I protested and I still don't get to do it.

"There's no bedding, how are we supposed to sleep?", Mimi complained. Taichi creeped Gabumon out by saying that he wants to use his fur for a blanket and seeing what he looked like underneath. Gabumon ran away from Taichi and Taichi was about to follow when Yamato pushed him back. They got into a fight till I yelled for them to stop. They stopped and the order of the lookout was Taichi first, then Yamato, third was Koushiro, and last was Jyou. All of us except Taichi went back to the trolley to go to sleep.

The humans were sleeping on the seats and the digimons were on the floor with leaves like bedding. Mimi complained about not being used to sleeping without a bed and Sora said it was lucky that we even found a comfortable place to sleep at all. We all said good night to each other and try to sleep. Awhile later Gabumon came over to me and put his arm around me trying to keep me warm I think. When I looked over to where Yamato was supposed to sleep, I saw him standing a few feet away from me and immediately looked away when our eyes came into contact. Also, I swore I saw him blushing before he turned away.

Yamato's POV

I left the trolley after I turned away blushing when Takeru's eye came in contact with mine (Gosh hope he didn't see me blush). I went to a high spot that was still near the trolley and stared out at the lake.

"Whose there!", a voiced said. I turned my head towards the voice and saw it was just Taichi. He asked me why Takeru kept calling my big brother when our last name was different. That question made me uncomfortable but I still answered him hesitating if I should tell him the truth or not. I told him that my parents was divorced when I was a little kid and Takeru was just a few years old.

I didn't like talking about my family a lot so I ran away and off the little island that surrounds the trolley. I stopped a bit far from the trolley to rest there and decided to play my harmonica. While playing the harmonica Gabumon came up and said it was a nice melody and sat next to me. Suddenly the ground started to shake and a monster came out of the water and the only thing I was worry about was the others but mostly Takeru.

Takeru's POV

The ground started to shake and heard water spinning. We all woke up and the trolley started to move. Koushiro and Tentomon was looking outside to see what was happening outside. It wasn't a surprise when Koushiro said there was monster outside.

"It's Seadramon.", cried Tentomon. Seadramon has a long blue and white snakelike body with a dragon-like head.

_Seadramon, an adult level digimon that resembles a dragon or a snake. Using its serpentine body it can constrict the enemies and using Ice Arrow to finish off the enemies._

Seadramon took the whole island with him to the middle of the lake. Taichi, Agumon, Koushiro, and Tentomon was talking about why Seadramon attacked us unless someone made him angry. Taichi and Agumon didn't remember doing anything to Seadramon until Taichi saw his tail. Then it hit the island with its tail and went underwater after that to hit the island again. It stayed underwater to carry the island to a different part of the lake. The digimons use their attacks on Seadramon but he didn't flinch. Taichi told Agumon to digivolve to Greymon again but Agumon said he couldn't since he doesn't know how. Yamato swam over to the island with Gabumon behind him. I went to him near the lake to talk to him but fell in the water when Seadramon hit the island again. Good thing Gomamon was there or I would have drowned.

I went back to the island and Yamato went to distract Seadramon to get him away from the island with Gabumon right behind him to help. Seadramon was eyeing Yamato until Gabumon attacked him with a Blue Blaster to turn Seadramon's attention on him instead. Seadramon hit Gabumon with his tail, sending Gabumon to the island. Then he use his tail to drag Yamato into the water to coil him after he resurfaced. We stood there helpless and didn't what to do. I begged to Patamon to help my brother but he didn't have enough power to beat Seadramon. Patamon asked Gabumon but he doesn't have enough power either. We looked over to Yamato where he is being squeezed even harder. Suddenly there was a glow from his waist and Gabumon started to glow too.

**Gabumon digivolve to ...Garurumon!**

The light dimmed and in Gabumon's place was a blue wolf, its body is covered with blue, white and silver fur. Garurumon immediately jump to Seadramon's tail to free Yamato from his grip. Garurumon distracted Seadramon while Yamato swam to the island. No matter where Seadramon hit, it always end up getting hurt. Tentomon said it was because of Garurumon's fur, it made out of the legendary metal mithril. Seadramon then attack Garurumon with his Ice Blast attack to freeze the water around Garurumon so he couldn't move but he broke free.

**Fox Fire!**

Garurumon countered with his own attack and Seadramon went down with a smoking mouth and we all cheered. Garurumon went back to Gabumon and came to the island. I thanked him for saving my brother and also thanking Yamato for protecting me. They both were blushing but we all laughed. When we got off the island we sat down, forming a circle. Koushiro was curious on how only Gabumon digivolved this time instead. Taichi said it might be because Yamato was in danger this time like how he was when Shellmon appeared and Agumon digivolved. It was concluded that the digimon was able to digivolve when we are in danger. Everyone was tire so they fell asleep on the ground and nobody complained about it, there was also a nice melody that makes it easy to sleep.

Well that's it for now and please review. Also, tell me the pairings that you want going on so I could show some hints in later chapters and in the sequel. Thank you for your cooperation.


	3. Birdramon and Kabuterimon

Ch.3 Burn Birdramon and Electrifying Kabuterimon

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Digimon. Takeru's POV. Italics are digimon analyzer and bold are the digimon using their attack.

After we woke up from our sleep near the lake we walked further into the forest while talking about random things. We walked till we heard noises coming from above us and we saw something round zoomed past us really quickly. Yamato said it was a gear but Sora said it could have been a flying saucer. There was one thing for sure about the round thing; it didn't feel right to any of us. I tried to go up to where the others are but when I stepped on the pipe to go up it broke under me and I fell. Taichi and Yamato helped me up and asked if I was okay or not. I tried to look fine and say that I was not hurt.

"Its fine if you say it hurts and you don't have to keep it to yourself." Sora told me.

"Alright, maybe it does hurt a bit.", I said. Then Patamon flew over to me. Giving me a hug, and asked if I was okay and we all laughed. After we were done laughing Sora said to go and Yamato agreed with her saying that complaining won't get us anywhere.

"But where should we go, we're in the middle of nowhere." Taichi said. Piyomon said that wherever Sora goes she will follow no matter where it is. Sora and Piyomon was talking to each other while the rest of us kept going. They followed us when Yamato yelled to Sora to hurry up. We kept walking till Yamato spotted an exit out of the forest. When we exited the forest we came upon a desert but instead of cactuses there are telephone poles. Just like a desert it's very hot and with lots of sand. We stopped and began to talk about the telephone poles, like how weird that there were phone booths at the beach and a trolley at the lake when we couldn't find any humans.

"Then there are people here, I'm sure of it.", Jyou concluded hopefully. I heard Tentomon muttering to Koushiro that there are only digimons here and nothing else.

"Well, where are we?" Mimi asked. We all looked at here confused till she took out here compass. All of us surrounded her but was disappointed when the compass was spinning around and around really fast.

"This may look like sand but its powder iron and that's why the compass went haywire.", Koushiro stated. Sora said that we might have come into an unbelievable place and Koushiro suggested that we get some water since it's very hot. Taichi agreed and Mimi yelled about where we are and where this place is. We kept walking to find a source of water but it became really hot that Jyou suggested about staying in the forest.

"Yeah, we might become overheated." Yamato agreed

"Are you hot Gomamon?" Jyou asked.

"Yeah I want ice or maybe even water." Gomamon replied.

"You want my hat Palmon?" Mimi asked. Palmon nodded and Mimi put the hat on top of Palmon's head. Palmon sighed in relief and Mimi told her that it looked good on her. Piyomon kept calling Sora's name till Sora yelled at her to stop because she's tired, thirsty, and hot. Piyomon became sad but quickly went back to being happy because Sora said it was fine to walk beside her. We were about to go back to the forest when Taichi took out his mini-telescope to see what is ahead of us and saw a village not far away from where we are standing.

"I knew it, there are humans here!" Jyou exclaimed happily.

"Let's check it just in case." Koushiro said walking towards the village. We continued walking but what we saw was not what we hope for. It wasn't humans living in the village but a whole lot of Pyocomons living there. Jyou was disappointed that there were no humans here. One of the Pyocomon asked Piyomon how she was able to digivolve and Piyomon's reply was because Sora was there with her and wanted to protect her. Sora was sitting nearby and appears to be thinking about what Piyomon was saying about her.

"We won't be able to stay here for the night since place is Pyocomon's size." Yamato said. Piyomon poked Sora to get her attention and when she did Piyomon told her that the Pyocomon would give them a feast. Koushiro was thinking about what food they might serve to us and was shaken out of his thought when I screamed water. There was a fountain with water coming out of it.

"The water comes from Miharashi Mountain and it is really delicious too." one of the Pyocomon said to me. It seems Tentomon knows about the water coming from Miharashi Mountain is good too but I didn't know about Miharashi Mountain till the Pyocomon pointed to the direction of the mountain. We all surrounded the fountain, about to drink the water when suddenly fire started to come out making the water disappear. One of the Pyocomon informed Taichi that there was a pond over there and we went to check it out but it's empty. Taichi threw a bucket down a well and heard a bang sound but there was only a burnt rope, bucket gone after he pulled it up.

"We saw something going towards Miharashi Mountain.", One of the Pyocomon said to us.

"Maybe it was the same thing that we saw before." said Yamato. Koushiro said it might be the black gear that we saw that flew past us.

"But what does the black gear have to do with Miharashi Mountain?" asked Sora. The Pyocomon said that whatever happens to Miharashi Mountain then their water source will be gone.

"Meramon should be there since he is protecting the mountain." Pyocomon said. Taichi took out his mini-telescope and took a closer look at Miharashi Mountain. He jumped back surprised at what he saw.

"What's that thing that is coming down from the mountain?" Taichi asked. The Pyocomon said it was Meramon but they were confused because they said that Meramon don't usually come down from the mountain and he is acting really strange.

_Meramon, an adult level digimon, covered in flame so burns everything it touches and uses his Burning Fist attack to knock his enemies away._

We heard him mutter something but we can't hear what he is saying. All of us stood there watching Meramon coming down the mountain and burned the trees in the forest as he passes them.

"EVERYONE LETS RUN!" I shouted. Everyone, humans and digimons, ran to the dry pond and into the cave. Taichi and Sora was at the entrance of the cave telling the Pyocomon to hurry while Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, and I were on top of the ship watching Meramon and lifting Pyocomon up on the ship to safety. Suddenly, Sora began to run towards Piyomon when all the Pyocomon came down to the pond and called her to come down. Meramon walked towards Piyomon and knocked her away. Meramon looks like a human body that is covered on flames. She came rolling down the cliff and Sora was able to catch her. Meramon was about to use his attack but was stopped when Piyomon attacked.

**Magical Fire!**

The attack hit but has no effect so Piyomon kept hitting him with her attack.

**Burning Fist!**

Meramon threw a fireball out of his hand and the attack hit Piyomon, making her fall. The other digimons came to help her.

**Air Shot!**

**Baby Flame!**

**Petit Fire!**

**Petit Thunder!**

Their attacks have no effect either but only made Meramon grow bigger and bigger. He jumped off the cliff towards us and there was a light coming from Sora's waist. Piyomon was covered in bright light that happened to Agumon and Gabumon before.

**Piyomon digivolved to... Birdramon!**

In Biyomon's place is a big orange bird, called Birdramon. Birdramon has a phoenix like body that is covered in flames. Before Meramon could land on the ground, Birdramon lifted him up and threw him on the cliff. Meramon seems angry because he keeps using Burning Fist on Birdramon but it doesn't seem to hurt her. She flew to distance herself from Meramon to use her attack by folding her wings, then open them, and fold it again.

**Meteor Wing!**

The attack hit Meramon and he returned to normal size but there was also something else that happened. A black gear came out of his body and disappeared with a poof. Maybe it was the black gear that made Meramon out of control but it's not important now because Birdramon won. Birdramon flew to Sora and changed back to Piyomon, hugging each other happily. The flames that Meramon created disappeared and we surrounded Meramon to see if he was okay.

He came back to his senses and was confused but remembered that a black gear fell from a sky. After that he went back to protect Miharashi Mountain again and our stomach started to rumble since we didn't eat anything yet. Unfortunately, the food was not what we expected it to be but we were so hungry that we ate it anyways, and Mimi complaining about going home that made us all laugh.

After spending a night at Pyocomons' Village we decided to continue our journey to a place with some grass on the ground and not all powder iron on the ground but typical Jyou said we should be able to find other humans sooner or later. When we finished our "breakfast", the Pyocomon told us a direction they know that has the description we discussed during breakfast. Piyomon said good-bye to all her friends and we waved good-bye while walking towards the direction the Pyocomon said to go, the opposite of the forest that we came out of.

Couple hours later, there was finally some grass on the ground and we were happy that there are no more powder iron and telephone poles, just some trees and flowers here and there but was still very hot. About mid-afternoon half of us were becoming too tired and thirsty from the heat and from walking constantly. We went to a nearby tree to take a rest and be away from the sun's heat. Koushiro tried to open his computer but it wouldn't open and Taichi helped him by smacking his computer.

"What are you doing to my computer?", Koushiro asked after he took his computer back from Taichi.

"Just trying to help you fix the computer and the best way is to smack it a few times, right?", Taichi replied.

"We understand that you're only trying to help but how would you feel if someone starts to smack your important stuff. Would you let that person do it?", Sora reasoned. Taichi pouted and looked away but saw something and ran towards it with Agumon right behind him.

"Probably going the toilet.", Yamato said. Koushiro opened his computer and surprisingly it works and was still running but the weird thing is that the battery is dead.

"Hey everyone come over here!", shouted Taichi. We ran over to where he is and what we saw was not what we were expecting. There was a huge factory with lots of smoke coming out and it seems like it's running for a while now so maybe there are humans in there that is working the factory. Wouldn't be surprised if there weren't any humans inside from the past experience we had after we came to this unknown place. Deciding to go explore the factory, we walk towards it and it was bigger and looks more awesome from up close. When we walked in the big doors, we saw many different types of machine moving on its own and doing their job.

"What are they making?", I asked Yamato. He didn't know but he said that something or someone must be somewhere in here to make the machines move. Jyou got excited and said that there are definitely someone in here to operate these machines especially since this is a huge factory. We split up into groups, Taichi, Sora, and Jyou went to one direction while Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, and I went to the other direction.

3rd person's POV

"Hello anyone here!", Taichi shouted, leading Sora and Jyou to a part of the factory.

"If there is anyone here please respond or say something. Maybe no one is here after all", Sora said.

"That can't be right, there has to be someone here because how else would these machines work. Definitely not by itself.", Jyou countered.

"Strange things could happen, especially in this place, like the phone booths, trolley, and telephone poles that we saw along the way.", Sora reasoned

"Hey do you hear that noise,", Piyomon said. Then we heard a creaking sound coming from down the corridor

"Could that be a human?", Taichi asked. The group ran towards the sound.

Meanwhile, in another part of the factory the other group found some fascinating thing. Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, and Takeru explored a different part of the factory. They kept walking to search for any humans around or in this part of the factory. They stopped when they saw a door that says, "POWER SUPPLYR".

"This must be the supply room for this part of the factory. Let's go in and check.", Koushiro said. Yamato took the handle of the door and slide it open, the inside left us speechless. Inside were a giant battery and a motor near it. Koushiro and Tentomon walked in to take a closer look.

"This must be what runs the machine in this factory.", Koushiro said. The others joined Koushiro to look at the inside of the power supply room.

The noise was getting closer and closer as they kept running towards it and almost missed the room if it wasn't for Agumon seeing something strange in a room. When they went inside, there was a robot lying on the ground with half of his body in the wall with lots of tiny gears.

"That's Andromon", Gomamon said when they were standing near the robot.

"Yeah, your right. He's a really good digimon so he wouldn't attack us.", Agumon added.

"He's also a really high level digimon.", Piyomon said.

"Who's better, Greymon or Andromon?", Taichi asked.

"Of course it's Andromon.", said Gomamon like it's the most obvious thing.

"We still haven't found any humans in here yet.", Jyou said disappointed.

"Let's try to help him out.", Sora suggested and Taichi agreed to help.

Koushiro touched the battery, as if he knows that there was something to be found. He circled around the battery examining every nook and cranny.

"You still examining it Koushiro?", Yamato asked bored.

"Yeah, you guys could go look around the factory since I'm going to be here a bit longer.", Koushiro said.

Taichi, Sora, Jyou, Agumon, Piyomon, and Gomamon tried to pull Andromon out of the wall full of gears but he wouldn't budge at all. Taichi's hand slipped and he fell backward hitting a lever with his head. Unbeknownst to the six that was trying to pull Andromon out, a black gear entered one of his leg that was hidden in the wall of gears. Taichi quickly went back to help the others and this time Andromon was slid out easily than it was before. Andromon has a human like body, it's not covered in flames like Meramon, covered in machine parts except for its right leg. They cheered for their success and stopped to look at Andromon when he moaned but he didn't open his eyes. Taichi getting ready to smack Andromon to get him to wake up but was quickly stopped by Sora and Jyou before he could smack him. Agumon knew what Taichi was about to do so he smacked Andromon since Taichi was unable to. Everyone froze and look at Agumon like he was crazy.

"You shouldn't hit machines, they could break!", Jyou scolded Taichi and Agumon.

"Yeah, you might break something important.", Sora said. Suddenly one of Andromon's hand grab Sora's ankle and hang her upside down.

_Andromon, a perfect level digimon, a cyborg type digimon made out of machine parts and uses his Spiral Sword to cut his enemies to pieces._

"What are you going to do to Sora!", Taichi shouted.

**Magical Fire!**

Piyomon used her attack but it had no effect on Andromon. He merely just looked at her and threw Sora toward Taichi and Agumon. Luckily they caught her.

"Didn't you say that Andromon was a good digimon?", Jyou asked Gomamon.

"He is but I don't know what happened to him.", Gomamon said confused. Andromon made his way toward Taichi and Sora. Their digimon stand in front of them, protecting them from harm. Taichi had an idea and told Agumon to fire his attack at the ceiling.

**Baby Flame!**

The attack hit the ceiling burning the rope that holds a lot of heavy bars up. The bars hit Andromon, crushing him and making him unable to move. This gave them time to run away.

"I wonder what they are trying to make.", Takeru asked Yamato and Mimi.

"Maybe it's something amazing that will change our lives.", Mimi answered.

"Hey, what's this door doing here?", Koushiro asked. He opened the door to find the room full of words. He erased a bit off one of the word and everything turned dark.

The machines stopped putting pieces together.

"Hey, what's going on now?", Mimi asked.

"Did a breaker go out?", Jyou asked. Nobody had time to answer the question because they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"What should we do now?", Sora asked.

"Maybe he can't see us so let's go quietly and breath slowly.", Taichi said. They began walking and managed to come across a turn either to the right or the left.

**Spiral Sword!**

They looked back and saw a blade coming towards their way do they jumped to their left, making the blade hit the wall.

"Hey all the machines have stopped moving.", informed Tentomon peeking outside the battery.

"I might have erased the wrong program then.", Koushiro said. Tentomon suggested that he should fix the erased part. Koushiro agreed and when he did the lights came on again.

"Let's go somewhere else and see if there are other weird things here.", Yamato suggested.

Koushiro still in the battery, examining the words on the wall and typing fiercely on his computer. Then he came up with an idea, to analyze the words on the wall to understand it better, with a happy face.

Taichi and his group were still running away from Andromon.

"That's why we shouldn't have helped him get out of the wall in the first place.", Jyou said.

"Yeah, I know and now I'm regretting that I did it.", Sora told Jyou.

"Why don't we save this for later and keep on running.", Taichi said to both of them.

**Spiral Sword!**

Another attack was heading towards them and was saved when they go over the railing and grabbed a hold on the side of the railing.

"You seem like your enjoying this Koushiro.", Tentomon said while looking at Koushiro's happy face typing away on his computer.

"I am since I like to decipher codes and puzzle. This might be able to tell me more about this world and more about what you guys are.", Koushiro replied.

"Have you ever thought about where you came from Koushiro?", asked Tentomon. This question made Koushiro zone out but was brought back when Tentomon asked what was going on to the words in the computer. The words were beginning to move and Koushiro's digivice started to glow.

"What's going on here?", asked Mimi. The machines that were putting parts together, is now taking parts apart.

Koushiro was shocked at what is happening to the words he typed in his computer. It sort of made a map of the whole island and a black spot indicating where they are now.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Help!", Tentomon cried. Koushiro peeled his eyes off the computer and looked at Tentomon to see him burning up in the small crack of his body and smoke was rising. Koushiro looked at his digivice to see white bars blinking and immediately turned his computer off thinking that this might get a bit dangerous. When it turned off the digivice stopped blinking and Tentomon hot anymore.

Andromon was still heading towards Taichi's group. Taichi looked around and came up with an idea. He jumped off the railing and landing on a machine. He made to hook move close to Andromon and lift him up so he can't follow them. They ran and try to get to the others to warn them about this danger. When they were far from Andromon, he cut the rope that is attach to the hook to free himself and kept chasing the group.

After watching the parts being taken apart Yamato's group went to the roof to discuss why it happened.

"This factory put parts together then takes it apart again and keeps going in an unending cycle. So this factory doesn't make anything at all.", Yamato said. Before anyone could say anything Koushiro found them.

"Guys I've made an amazing discovery. This whole place is run by programs. Things that are data in our world in energy to this world.", Koushiro said excited. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, Taichi and his group.

"Run! Andromon is...", Taichi began to say. There was a hole starting up in front of Yamato's group and out came Andromon.

**Gatling Missiles!**

His chest pad open and two small orange missiles came out aiming at Yamato's group. Everyone dispersed but Takeru stood there unable to move an inch, scared.

"TAKERU!", Yamato yelled and Gabumon ran past him.

"Leave it to me Yamato.", Gabumon said. Koushiro saw Yamato's digivice began to glow on his waist.

**Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!**

Garurumon used one of his strong leg to push the missiles out of the way. One of the missiles changed its direction towards Taichi's group. It opened its mouth and shot beams toward them. They went backward to avoid from being hit. Agumon got out of range. Taichi's digivice began to glow and Koushiro noticed it.

**Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!**

Greymon hit the missile with his tail and charged at Andromon with Garurumon on the other side sandwiching Andromon. They were both thrown down landing on another part of the factory. Andromon joined them with the people watching from above.

**Spiral Sword!**

The attack it Garurumon on the head before he could fully get up.

**Mega Flame!**

**Fox Fire!**

Both attacks were useless on Andromon.

"Guess he is on a higher level. His speed and power are a lot better than our digimon but there has to be a way to win against him.", Yamato said. Greymon tried to bite Andromon with his jaws but Andromon stopped him and threw him towards the charging Garurumon.

"You can do it Greymon!", Taichi shouted.

"Hang in there Garurumon!", shouted Yamato.

"Koushiro, that program.", Tentomon said getting his attention.

"You sure?", Koushiro asked. Tentomon just nod his head. Koushiro opened his computer again and typed fiercely on his computer. The words began to move like before and Tentomon started glowing but does not have any smoke coming out of him this time.

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!**

A giant blue insect, with 4 big wings and arms and has a metallized head, was replaced in Tentomon's place. He has four wings and hands with a helmet over his head. There were cheers from the others. The battle beneath them was one-side till Kabuterimon flew down to help. Andromon moved to the side to avoid being rammed and this resulted Kabuterimon slamming to the ground. He tried again and this time Andromon faced him, making a dent on the ground from the strength Kabuterimon is using. Andromon threw Kabuterimon to the side and opened his chest pad.

**Gatling Missiles!**

Two orange missiles came out and followed Kabuterimon.

"Shoot if only Andromon has a weakness.", Jyou said angrily.

"Weakness?", Koushiro said thinking. He looked at Andromon and saw that there is electricity near his right leg.

"Kabuterimon hit Andromon's right leg.", Koushiro said to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon reversed and the missiles hit him but he kept going and curled his hands.

**Mega Blaster!**

A big ball of electricity formed and headed towards Andromon's right leg, making a black gear come out of it. It went up and disappeared. Andromon kneeled over and returned to normal. The others made their way down to where Andromon is cautiously just in case he attacks them again. When they gather up in front of Andromon he told them his story.

"I saw a black gear in the machine and was trying to get it out. I'm sorry that I attacked you and I'm really grateful that you saved me. The only thing I could do is to tell you a way to get out of this factory, the sewer that is over there. I wish you luck on going back to your world.", Andromon said.

"Thank you Andromon.", Taichi said. They begin heading towards the entrance of the sewer and waving Andromon good-bye. The tunnel to the sewer wasn't very long. They have to jump down the tunnel to the sewer. Then begin walking one direction and commenting on how disgusting it is down here.

"Koushiro you made Tentomon digivolve with your computer right?", Takeru asked.

"Yeah I did, why?", Koushiro replied.

"Then can you make Patamon digivolve with your computer.", Takeru said.

"That's a great idea, let's try it.", Koushiro said excitedly. He opened is computer and began to type fiercely but didn't get really far since the computer shut down half way.

"Did it break again?", Tentomon asked.

"If it's broken then I could fix it with a few smack.", Taichi said excitedly.

"Yeah let me help too.", said Agumon. They charged toward Koushiro's computer but ended up hitting each other since Koushiro moved away and having a big bump on their heads.

"Smacking you two definitely doesn't fix anything at all.", Sora said and everyone laughed. After they left the factory area Koushiro's computer became useless again and nobody knows why.

That's it for now, thanks for reading please review. Give me some pairings suggestions.


End file.
